Día de Rosas y Chocolates
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: ¿Cómo la pasa Castiel en un Día de San Valentín cualquiera? En realidad no muy bien, pero puede que eso cambie... Ligero contenido BL


**Amour Sucré y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y Beemov. Evidentemente no gano un centavo por estas líneas :)**

* * *

Día de rosas y chocolates

.

.

.

.

—Argh… ¡No otra vez!

Refunfuñó cierto pelirrojo teñido ni bien puso un pie en su instituto a primera hora. No era poco común verle fastidiado por algo pero el motivo de esta particular ocasión era uno muy dulce: Día de San Valentín.

Por todas partes había adolescentes ruborizados llevando ramos de flores, globos, regalos, o una combinación cursi y escandalosa de todo lo anterior. Incluso había algunos que estaban vestidos con ridículos disfraces y llevaban carteles decorados, ofreciendo besos o abrazos gratis. Eugh.

Esquivó los abrazos en la entrada pero no pudo hacer nada contra las chicas que lo atacaron con confeti en el pasillo, dejándolo aturdido, con pintalabios rojo en las mejillas y muchas piruletas de corazón entre las manos.

-Lo que daría porque llegará el Juicio Final en este preciso momento -masculló, malhumorado, mientras se encaminaba hacia el aula correspondiente.

.

.

Las clases pasaron, más rápido de lo habitual, entre un torbellino de palpable excitación por parte de todo el alumnado, con la obvia excepción. Todos, hasta los profesores, se habían contagiado, en menor o mayor grado, de esa vibrante energía romántico-amistosa que se extendía casi con furia por cada rincón de la escuela. Pudo ver a Lynn más inquieta que otros días, mirando a Lysandro con frecuencia y cada vez menos discreta. Por su parte, el susodicho se notaba un poco nervioso, evitando a toda costa que alguien descubriera la rosa roja que guardaba bajo su pupitre. Eso lo puso incómodo. Aún no era hora del almuerzo y ya necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Su mejor amigo no era ni de lejos una persona superficial y aún así estaba inmerso en el ambiente y propósito del Día de San Valentín. ¿Debería él también dejar sus prejuicios de lado y poner de su parte con "esa" persona? Solo pensarlo era extraño. Él no era así, no tenía que obligarse a hacer algo que no iba con su personalidad. Pero… tal vez…

La respuesta llegó, como muchas otras veces, acompañando a una casi hiperactiva castaña que, muy sonriente, se plantó delante de él, sacó una gerbera roja del enorme ramo que tenía entre los brazos y se la ofreció, con una expresión en sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas que no dejaba lugar a dudas: Tómala de buena gana o la meteré por tu nariz. ¡Ja!

—Gracias… —se forzó a decir, con una sonrisa aún más forzada, provocando una carcajada de la chica.

—Eres un encanto.

—Para eso vivo: ser un alumno modelo y un encanto.

Ella se volvió a reír y él dejó de forzar la sonrisa. Siempre, o casi siempre, era divertido estar con Lynn.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —Continuó la chica—. No vas a dar el discurso de que esta es una celebración motivada por el consumismo, ¿o sí?

—¿Acaso no lo es? Solo piensa en cuán llenas estarán las cajas registradoras de las florerías para esta noche. Dulcerías, chocolaterías, tiendas de regalos, joyerías, restaurantes…

—De acuerdo, entiendo —dijo, asintiendo solemnemente—, puede que tengas razón….

—Claro que la tengo.

—Pero… —interrumpió, levantando el índice para hacerlo callar—. Yo pienso que en realidad todos los días hay pequeñas celebraciones del amor y la amistad: cuando vas con tus amigos a tomar un café, cuando paseas con tu novio por el parque en el camino a casa o cuando te invita el almuerzo y comen juntos en el patio. Esas pequeñas cosas están ocurriendo todo el tiempo solo que hoy se notan más.

Él no dijo nada, reflexionando un momento acerca de lo que había escuchado. ¿En realidad era así? ¿Él también celebraba a diario sin siquiera darse cuenta?

—Además, ya sabes, hoy es el día de las rosas y chocolates —Asintió en dirección a la gerbera roja que Castiel tenía en sus manos—. No le das una flor a alguien que no es importante para ti.

Su sonrisa, más dulce que cualquier golosina, calentó su corazón y derritió las dudas. La miró y le devolvió el gesto, sincero por primera vez en el día.

—Mmm… puede que tengas razón.

—¡Claro que la tengo! —gritó. Acto seguido, lo besó con ternura en la frente, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero no le molestó. La vio alejarse dando saltitos, entregando gerberas de colores a sus amigos y pasando de largo a Amber deliberadamente. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

Suspiró con cierta melancolía. Quería irse a casa lo más pronto posible pero aún quedaban un par de clases a las que ya había faltado la semana pasada.

—Pfff… de haberlo pensado antes no estaría atascado aquí…

Todos la estaban pasando genial excepto él. Bueno, de hecho, había otra persona que la estaba pasando igual de mal o incluso peor: Nathaniel. El delegado tenía la nariz roja y los ojos llorosos. Entre tantas flores no había dejado de estornudar en todo el día. Debía ser duro. Saber que no era el único que quería que acabara este tormento lo consoló y se sintió un poco mejor, ciertamente no lo suficiente para dejar de tener cara de presidiario.

.

.

Fue una tortura, pero finalmente las clases acabaron y Castiel salió pitando del instituto antes de que Lynn o Lysandro pudieran arrastrarlo a cualquier clase de fiesta, reunión o lo que fuera.

Una vez fuera de peligro, caminó despacio en dirección a casa, solo para darse cuenta que en todas partes había parejas de adolescentes y grupos de amigos "celebrando el día". Había ropa roja, blanca y rosada allá donde mirara y se alegró mucho por ir vestido de negro, aunque eso le significaba recibir miradas de extrañeza mal disimulada.

Había algo peculiar en toda esa situación: nunca antes le había molestado tanto el 14 de febrero. O más bien, nunca antes le había prestado tanta atención. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Debrah había dejado de ser solo un incordio más y ahora, de pronto, parecía que, bien o mal, era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Algo en verdad muy raro le estaba pasando.

Pasó junto a una fuente de sodas y vio a una pareja de adolescentes que, a diferencia del resto de personas en la calle, no estaban vestidos de rojo o rosado. Tampoco estaban rodeados de globos o arreglos florales ni estaban haciendo un escándalo exhibiendo su relación. Sobre su mesa había solo un sencillo tulipán rosado y una malteada con dos pajillas. Curiosamente se veían felices, muy felices, tal vez más que cualquiera de los que se había topado en el camino. Tanto que su felicidad era fácilmente discernible, hasta para un amargado como él, simplemente al ver sus rostros resplandecientes. El recuerdo de un bonito par de ojos brillantes flotó transparente delante de él y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza.

Castiel dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, caminando cada vez más rápido hasta que empezó a correr. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer y ya no le importaba nada. Pasó rápidamente por las tiendas del centro y un escaparate llamó su atención. En menos de un segundo decidió hacer una escala de compra antes de seguir corriendo como loco.

Algunos minutos más tarde, un pelirrojo falto de aliento se detuvo delante de la puerta de un apartamento. Inhaló hondo, repentinamente nervioso, y se alisó la camiseta con las manos sudorosas. Antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió.

Nathaniel, descalzo, de camiseta floja y jeans ajustados, se veía ligeramente sorprendido de verlo ahí. Castiel le sonrió a medias, aún agitado.

—Hey…

El rubio no respondió. En lugar de eso, tiró de las solapas de su chaqueta hacia él y lo besó. Un poco tierno, un poco agresivo, un poco sexy. Lo soltó antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar profundizarlo.

—Hey… —contestó, por fin, y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre—. ¿Quieres entrar? Hay hamburguesas para la cena.

—Seguro, suena bien. —Nathaniel sabía que él amaba las hamburguesas, ¿lo había hecho a propósito?—. ¿Sabías que vendría?

—Claro que no, pero tenía la… —Se interrumpió a media frase—. Nada…

—Tenías la… ¿qué? —replicó, burlón y con un poco de demasiado interés en lo no dicho.

—¡Que nada! ¡Entra de una vez! —Enfadado, se dio la vuelta mientras Castiel cerraba la puerta, riéndose por lo bajo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, solícito y con la intención de seguir chinchándolo.

—Descuida. Solo siéntate, terminaré en unos minutos —dijo, mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina de su pequeño apartamento—. Quítate los zapatos…

—Ya lo sé…

Como cada vez que estaba ahí, se quitó las botas y las acomodó junto a los zapatos de él, en el rellano de la entrada. También se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero.

Se sentó en el sofá, desde donde podía ver una parte de la cocina y en ella a Nathaniel, moviéndose de un lado para otro.

" _Pequeñas celebraciones…"_

Los Foo Fighters sonaban en el reproductor, tan bajo que era solo música de fondo, el rubio marcaba el ritmo golpeando el suelo con suavidad.

" _Everyone's got their chains to break"_

-Holding you…

Castiel siguió cantando en voz baja. Con cuidado, colocó una pequeña caja de acrílico en la mesa de centro; era lo que había comprado antes. Dentro había una delicada rosa de chocolate.

" _No le das una flor a alguien que no es importante…"_

Miró el obsequió y sonrió de lado. Al final, podía huir de todo excepto de sí mismo. Suspirando, medio derrotado y medio ganador, se dirigió a la cocina para hacer rabiar, solo un poquito, a su… ¿novio?, ¿amigo? Bueno, lo que fuera, era algo importante. Muy importante.

FIN

* * *

 **Lo sé, llego tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca xD En realidad si empecé a escribirlo antes del 14 de febrero (el 12, de hecho) pero justo para el 14 lo dejé a la mitad y apenas ayer lo terminé xD**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado leer esta pequeña cosa tanto como yo disfruté al escribirla (CastxNath es mi OTP gay de CDM 3 x3)**

 **Review?**


End file.
